She Winked
by em38
Summary: Lily is dating Sirius, James is jealous, Remus is bored. Not a great summary but read it anyway. James/Lily. Please read and review! Rated teen just in case but isn’t really.


Summary: Lily is dating Sirius, James is jealous, Remus is bored. Not a great summary but read it anyway. James/Lily. Please read and review! Rated teen just in case but isn't really.

Disclaimer: Characters not my own, plot my own. Blah. Enjoy!

A/N: So, short, not my best work but I wrote this at 10:30pm and in about ten minutes (or less). Anyway, please understand but do review and if you want to give any flames, go ahead. I appreciate any reviews, especially on the plot, writing style, or general impressions. Thanks for reading! –em38

She Winked

James was lounging in the common room, with the rest of the marauders. He was in the midst of carving 'LE' into the armchair when Lily walked by—with her friend Alice. Alice nudged Lily who squirmed. After much whispering, Lily turned around and winked in the general direction of the marauders. Giggling, the girls walked away. Only James seemed to notice.

As soon as the two girls left through the portrait hole, James whispered excitedly; "Did you see that?! Padfoot! Moony! Wormtail! Did you see? Lily just winked at me!" Remus tried not to look amused, "obviously, Prongs, we did NOT notice, however, I find it extremely unlikely." "That's a load of waffle, if you ask me. She winked for sure," said Padfoot, supporting James. "Now if you'll excuse me, gents, I'm gonna go find out why she winked at Prongsie here" proclaimed Sirius. And leaving James and Remus gaping, Sirius followed Lily out of the portrait hole.

James waited in nervous anticipation for Sirius to return. Remus rolled his eyes as James fidgeted every ten seconds. "Relax, for Merlin's sake! It's going to take more than a minute!" Nevertheless, Sirius returned within five minutes—with a blank look of shock on his face. Sirius walked past James, ignoring him, and sat back down—stiffly—on to the couch. "What happ-" began James as Lily walked in, all aglow. James grinned at her and ran a hand through his hair, flexing his muscles.

Lily walked past him, ignoring him, and cuddled up next to Sirius, kissing his cheek. Sirius looked uncomfortable but acted suave. "My lovely Lilyflower, would you mind giving me a moment with the guys while I explain our new relationship? I'll make it up to you later." Lily giggled and got up. "Sure, Siri. I'll see you later." James growled. She kissed him one last time before leaving—not noticing James' blood-red face.

As soon as Lily left, James exploded; "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU BACKSTABBING TRAITOR! YOU KNOW I LOVE HER! WHY'RE YOU GOING OUT WITH HER WHEN SHE'S MINE! YOU OWE IT TO ME TO GIVE ME MY CHANCE WITH HER—YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! HAVEN'T I BEEN A GOOD FRIEND TO YOU? HUH? AND WHAT ABOU-" Here, Remus silenced James. He then turned coldly to Sirius. "What was that for Padfoot? Was it your idea of a joke? Coz it wasn't funny." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sheesh guys, listen. You owe me that at least!"

Remus sat down and pulled James—who had been fingering his wand ominously—back onto the couch. Sirius coughed. "Okay, first, I would never betray you, James. Second, you've been a bloody brilliant friend and I wouldn't give that up for a girl. Third, I trust you, you should trust me. So anyway, I followed Lily out of the portrait hole to question her, like I said. She and Alice were out there, giggling, whispering and who knows what else. So I walk in, and am like, 'what was that wink back there for?' And before I know it, Lily's on me, kissing me and Alice is gone; I had to kiss back because one, Lily's hot, two, it be even awkward-er if I didn't, and three, I was thinking I could use this to your advantage. After that, Lily's like 'I've liked you since the beginning of the year. Go out with me?' And I'm thinking, I should go out with her to help her get over me and also to find out for you what she likes and what she hates. Then, when the research is over, I'll dump her like I dumped all the others girls and you can comfort her. Then, you'll go out with her and get married and have ten kids!"

Sirius took a deep breath and drank some water. Then he looked at James and Remus, smirking. James was open-mouthed with amazement. "That was awesome thinking man! Thanks—only, don't do more than kiss her." Sirius smirked again—"Prongs, I'll do whatever I want with her." Remus shook his head; "Mate, there's no way that's gonna work." James/Sirius looked offended. "Of course it will, it's brilliant." "Whatever, don't come crying to me when it fails." James scoffed; "since when did I come crying to you?" Remus smirked—"that time in first year when Severus actually pranked you back, and in second year when the pudding was gone before you could eat any, and in third year when your ninja turtles got smashed, and in fourth year when Sirius actually did his homework, and in fifth year when you got rejected, and last year when you realized that you got twelve OWLs, and this year—" "Alright, I get the point," muttered an embarrassed James. Sirius opened his mouth—"And don't even get me started on you, Padfoot," warned Remus. Sirius closed his mouth. The boys sat shamefaced for a while until Lily reentered.

James grinned at Sirius and gave him thumbs up. "Start collecting data Padfoot!" Meanwhile, James sat next to Sirius so that he could talk to Lily—if Sirius bothered to talk to her. When Lily walked over, Sirius pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her before she could get a word in. James stared jealously at the couple before turning away and talking to Remus. "Well, it seems like the plan's in full effect" commented Remus. "Yeah," muttered James. "Is that jealousy I detect?" question Remus sarcastically. "Shuddup."

Weeks passed. James wondered watched Lily making out with his best friend, going on dates with his best friend, laughing with his best friend, cuddling with his best friend, smiling at his best friend. And he wondered when she would smile at him that way. And he wondered if she would ever smile at him that way. And he wondered whether he could sacrifice her happiness for his. And he began to despair.

Until that day when he heard sniffles issuing from a broom closet. And he slowly crept into the closet to find a tearstained Lily, trying to hide her sobs. And as she launched herself into his arms, crying, all was right…except for the crying girl in his arms. As he softly brushed her flowing red hair, she cried into his chest. "Why…how could he…do this to me?" she sobbed. He stiffened with guilt—she noticed. "You're his friend, do you kn-know why?" "It was for me, he loves me as a brother and used you to help me. I'm sorry, it's my fault."

She stared at him, pushing herself away. He grew desperate, "I'm sorry Lily, it's not my fault." Even to him the word sounded false. "I love you, I've cared for you, you are my life." She stared into his hazel eyes searching for truth. "How am I supposed to trust you? After w-what Sirius did to me?" He thought about that. "You can't, you just have to believe that I'll never let you go, that I love you." Lily sighed. "I believe you, and I think I like you." She opened the broom cupboard. "Thanks James." She kissed his cheek and left.

James was stunned, then confused. "Wait! Lily? Where do we stand? What do you mean?" Lily turned around and winked. "See you in Hogsmeade this weekend!" James' breath hitched—he ran off to tell Sirius that their plan had worked (and to rub it in Remus' face). As he burst into the common room, his first words were; "She winked! …at me!"

A/N: Not bad, eh? Please let me know what you think. Kudos to all you lovely reviewers—even if, especially if, you give flames to help me improve.


End file.
